


I guess it's just me and you

by amazingpottah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pepperony - Freeform, Slow Burn, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingpottah/pseuds/amazingpottah
Summary: /this is post caws and before cacw, all the avengers live together in the tower/You're one of the Avengers, badass but very sarcastic.He's one of the newest avengers, badass but very closed off.You both hit it off pretty well, and everybody ships you guys, but you're just friends right?Basically bucky x reader, slow burn, fluff, and friendly teasing from the avengers :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10





	1. Meet, bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy this story:)
> 
> Please don't be too hard on me, this is my first story and English is not my first language so.
> 
> Enjoy! I love you 3000.

"Steve, I don't think I can do this," says Bucky looking nervously around him.  
"Nonsense, you're gonna do great, Buck. I'll be at your side until your ready... 'Cause I'm with you till the end of the line pall" He says with a warming smile. 

Bucky was very nervous to meet his fellow avengers, he already knew Natasha and Sam, (and ofc Steve) but this was a big step. Moving in in the tower? He wasn't sure he was ready for it. But he couldn't let Steve, so, in they went.

\---------------------

"Everyone, meet Bucky", Steve said proudly.  
Everyone gives him a hello or hi and turns back to what they were doing. A dude was climbing into the vents, who it was, he had no idea. A very muscular man with golden hair was eating pop tarts while watching a football game with a what older-looking man, who looked very annoyed of Thor. The two redheads were having a normal conversation. Sam was doing god knows what on his laptop. And a beautiful blonde woman was in the kitchen cooking. Then he saw you, you were on your phone laughing about something, it was beautiful he thought, he-  
His thought process was destroyed when he saw Stark coming up to him.

"Hey terminator, so I got your room ready it's on the second-floor end of the corridor, you'll be sharing a floor with (Y/N)," Tony explained. Somehow he was glad, even if he didn't know you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(switch to (Y/N))

He didn't look so bad, I thought. I mean for a super-soldier. She saw Nat and Wanda coming up to her, "Hey, (Y/N), wanna join us, we're gonna drink wine and gossip like a bunch of schoolgirls", Nat said with an amused look on her face. "Ofc", you answered, you were always in to chat about the boys.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sooo," Wanda and I almost said at the same time.   
"What?", Nat asked.  
"Well what's been going on with you and rogers?", I said while Wanda wiggled her eyebrows.   
"Oh cmon not this again"  
"You kissed!" Both me and Wanda yelled at the same time.  
"We were undercover, it didn't count! Now shut up" Nat said, a small blush creeping up her neck.  
"Ok then, (Y/N), anyone you have an eye on?", Wanda asked with puppy dog eyes.   
"Cmon guys, that's not my thing, I'm not gonna start dating" You answer. It's true, you just wish it wasn't.  
"Ugh, like that we're never gonna get some spice into this tower!" Wanda complained.

*Knock, Knock*  
"Hunny Bunnies it's time to go eat!" You hear Tony saying.

\-----------------------------------------------  
"It looks delicious Pepper", you say with a loving smile. You go sit next to Bucky seeing as the seat was the only one empty. He looked uncomfortable, you realized you never even introduced yourself. Then you came up with a fun game.

"Okay guys, I have a fun game, to introduce ourselves to the new guy", you saw Bucky blush, hold on blush?! Yeah no probably not. " so we're gonna go around the table and introduce ourselves. You say your real name, your made-up names, and a fun fact about yourself.", you say proudly.

"Yes, funfunfun. Okay, who begins?" You knew Tony would be on your side.

"Let's just follow the order of the table", someone suggests. 

" Okay, Uhm, I'm Steve Rogers or Captain America, and, I was in WW2."

"Noo, we already knew that!", nat says. "Give us something more personal."

"Okay I kissed the black widow", he says proudly whilst looking at nat with the "Karma" face.

"Moving on, I am Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow and I called Clint's baby fat."

"WHAT!" Clint said confused.

"No one cares, okay, I am Tony Stark or Iron man, the one that pays for literally everything here, and I am married to Pepper Pots."

"I am Pepper Pots or rescue and I am the CEO of Stark industries"

" I am Thor son of Odin, God of Thunder and I love pop tarts"

"Yeah alright, Uh I am James Rhodes, Rhodey for Tony or War Machine and I am an aerospace engineer"

"Okay my name is Sam Wison or Falcon and squatting is my purpose, not my passion."

"You'll get used to it" I whisper in Bucky's ear, making him shift in his chair.

"I am Clint Barton or Hawkeye and I never miss, ;)"

" Uhh, hello I am Scott Lang or Ant-Man and I am the world's greatest grandma," He says with a proud smile, whilst everyone looks at him confused.

"Hi I am Bruce Banner or Hulk and I have 7 Ph.D.'s"

"Is he a know-it-all?" Bucky asks Me.

I start laughing, not being able to hold it in. He looks weird at me, but then joins.

"Hey! Love birds! Pay attention, it's my turn", Wanda says.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff or Scarlett Witch and I have always wanted a dog named sparky"

"Buck, it's your turn", Steve says.

"Uh I am Bucky Barnes or winter soldier and I am Captain America's bestfriend"

Everyone awwed untill...

"Hold up- that metal arm is your bestfriend?! I thought i was! " I started laughing whilst Steve was trying to calm down Sam, when I felt Bucky tense up.  
This must be hard for him I tought. I decided it was time to end the diner.

"Okay guys I think that was-"

"Now hold on sweetie pie, you didn't go yet" Tony said.

"Oh no worries I'm sure everyone would much rather just le-"

"I want to know" Bucky said sincerely whilst he looked me in the eyes.  
Damn, I could just get lost in them.

"Uh hello can you two lovebirds stop looking into each other's souls and get this over with," Natasha says with a wink.

"Stop calling us" you hissed at her.

"Okay so uhm I'm (Y/N) or (Y/SHN) and (fun fact about yourself)"

"See that wasn't so hard" Wanda said while clearing the table with her magic.


	2. Movie night

Today was movie day. Tony had the glamourous idea to give us some peace and practically begged Fury for a day off. When he finally agreed, Tony organized a movie night. 

Everyone was lowkey excited, but no one let it show. No need to feed Tony's ego. 

When the night finally arrived, Tony had brought tons of snacks, blankets, and pillows. The living room practically looked like a 10-year-old's sleepover. 

Everyone arrived and settled in. I couldn't help but notice Bucky next to me, we've grown to like each other. He's only been here for a short period of time, but we really clicked. As friends, ofc.

We decided to watch maze runner, which I ofc had already seen because I am not an uncultured swan, but most of the rest hadn't.

I got all the avengers to ship Newtmas, I maybe kinda sorta brainwashed them too. It got a little out of hand when the bonfire seen played and Thor yelled "NEWTMAS!"

When chuck died, a few (meaning Scott and me) were sobbing. The rest was used to it but Bucky wasn't, and he looked at me with a very concerned look. I swear I even heard him ask Steve if I was ok. Wich did make me feel better.

When Teresa called W.I.C.K.E.D everyone yelled "boo" at her and I was proud of my friends.

Then came death cure, I was already crying during the entire movie. No one of course knew why but they were gonna find out.

Then Newt died, some people were screaming, some people were sobbing, but we were all crying. Even if it was just one tear. 

Everyone was gagging when Theresa and Thomas kissed, as they should. 

When Theresa died it was silent, no one wanted to laugh because of Thomas, but nobody cried either, because she was a bitch. 

Then Newt started reading the letter and the tears came again. 

Someone, my guess is on Scott or Clint, yelled: "Why, God, Why!"

All the crying made me really tired and my eyelids started feeling very heavy. All of a sudden I felt some soothing but cold metal and snuggled up to it, not realizing what, or rather who it was. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(switch to bucky pov)

All of a sudden he felt something heavy on his arm, it was (Y/N). For a moment he was frozen, then he just looked at how peaceful you were and just let you sleep.

"Okay, now that the movies are over, everyone back to their bedrooms, we'll clean this up tomorrow," Tony ordered.

They were all too tired to notice him and (Y/N), so just like that, it was just them. 

He didn't want to move, he knew you were gonna wake up. 

He just kissed your forehead and said "Goodnight, (Y/N)"

\------------------------------------------------  
(switch to tony pov)

"Good morning people!" Tony said happily.

"Ugh" everyone responded, they were all still depressed after the movie of yesterday.

"Uh JARVIS, where are Bucky and (Y/N)?" Tony asked intrigued.

Everywhere in the dining room, you saw heads pop up, interested in what was happening.

"In the living room sir" Jarvis answered.

"Both of them?" Steve asked confused.

"Yes sir" Jarvis answered.

Everyone stood still for a minute, looking at each other before running into the living room. What they saw there was something they never thought they see.

"Omg," Sam said dramatically.

The winter soldier and (Y/N) were cuddling on the couch, your head on his chest and his arm around your waist, both peacefully sleeping.

"Jarvis, take a picture and save to bucky and (Y/N)" Tony said excitedly.

"We should wake them," Bruce said, then receiving a lot of angry stares.

"What happened?" Steve asks, a bit concerned. He knows how Bucky used to be, he just hopes he changed.

"Do you think they did it?" Wanda asks whilst wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, they're fully clothed. " Nat says.

"Ok, well I think we should leave before they kill us," Pepper says.

"Too late," says Scott.

\------------------------------------------------------  
(switch to (Y/N) pov)

You wake feeling more rested than ever until you feel something cold and a shiver goes down your back. When you open your eyes, complete panic goes through your head; You are laying on top of bucky, cuddling, you are cuddling the winter soldier omg! 

Then the worst thing ever happens, you fall off the couch. Danm, how could I be so stupid! Weirdly he's still sound asleep.

Quietly you walk away hoping that none of the avengers saw you. But when you stand up, you are met with all of your friends, staring at you with open mouths.

Shit

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please don't tell Bucky this happened, or that you saw... us" You beg.

"Why?" Tony says with flirty eyes.

"Don't you think he'll know?" Steve asks, completely ignoring Tony.

"Idk, maybe. Just please don't talk about it. It'll freak him out" You say worried.

"Fine, but on condition, you have to tell us everything later," Sam says.

"Samm" You pout.

"Nope, that's your only way out." He says with a proud smirk. 

You hear noise from the living room. 

"Fine" You hiss at him.

\-------------------  
(switch to bucky pov)

When he wakes up, he's alone. (Y/N) must've left in the night, he thought. 

When he walks into the dining room, everyone is hustled together and when they see him, they practically jump away. 

"Hi bucky, want some breaktfast?" Peper says nicely, but with an awkward expression on her face.

"Uh sure," he says. 

They all eat their breakfast, in total silence. Nat and Wanda are having a conversation with their eyes. Tony, Clint, and Sam are giggling for no reason. Thor is obvious to the whole thing. And the others just look around awkwardly around the room. And the worst of all, (Y/N) won't even look at him. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Alright what is going on" He finally decides to speak up.

And that's when they all break, every one start's laughing. He thinks he's being pranked or something. When he looks over to you to try to understand what's going on, he sees you totally red trying to disapear. 

And that's when Pepper comes in: "OK, let's leave them alone for a bit, everyone out!" she orderd. When she made sure everyone was out, she gave (Y/N) a quick wink and left the room herself to joing the others in the living room.

"Jarvis is filming all of this right?" Pepper asks as soon as she enters the living room.

"Oh yeah" Tony said proudly.

\-------------------------  
(switch to (Y/N) pov)

You shyly look back to Bucky, who is extremly confused. 

"What the hell is happening," he asks.

"Oh, that, uhm, god" you say.

"(Y/N), spit it out" He says whilst getting closer to you. He can probably hear your heart pounding.

"Well, uhm, when I woke up, we were uhm cuddeling," you say looking at your feet.

"Is that a bad thing?" Another step closer, you can see the worried expression on his face.

"No, no, no; It's just that they're a bunch of childeren an acted all weird about it. I asked them to not bring it up, so you wouldn't feel uncomfterble."

"Oh, well, thanks" he says with a sincere smile.

Damn that's beautifull

\----------------------  
(Tony pov)

"I BOAT IT!" Thor yelled.

"Thor, it's ship, you ship them" Said Rhodey annoyed.

Scott was tearing up, "Why can't they just see that they're in love!"

"Yeah they should totally bang" Nat said.

"Hold on were did they g-"

"Hi guys!" You said a bit to loud making everyone jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated xx
> 
> I love you 3000


	3. gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta like a filler chapter, but you did promise Sam.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I love you 3000

"Quit scaring me like that (Y/N)" Tony said annoyed.

"Were you guys spying on us?" You ask.

"I don't know, did you kiss?" Asks Nat with a smirk.

"Yes, we did actually." You say proudly.

"WHAT!" Everyone screams.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Says Sam, looking like he just got his dream car.

"Relax, it was a joke," You say.

"Okay, but you're obligated to tell us everything according to the deal," Says Pepper

"Wha- Pepper, I thought you were on my team!" You say, feeling betrayed.

"What can I tell you, kid, we all ship (your ship name)" Tony says with a wink.

"Okay, but in all seriousness, how was sleeping with Bucky?" Asks Wanda, looking a bit too interested.

"Don't phrase it like that! We didn't do anything, I just fell asleep" You say, feeling the need to defend yourself. 

"Mhm, well you fell asleep, on him," Sam says with a smirk. 

"How did it feel Lady (Y/N)" Thor asks innocently, whilst Clint spits out his water.

"No, he has a point. I can't really believe that a metal arm was very comfortable." Bruce asks, finally being a part of the conversation.

"It was plenty comfortable, thank you very much," You said, trying to not give out too much information. 

"Okay, but did anything else happen?" Tony asks, desperately trying to get some spice into this story.

"No!" You say. The truth is, something actually did happen. When you fell against Bucky's arm, you weren't fully asleep. And right before you drifted off, you felt him kiss your forehead and say goodnight, (Y/N).

"Mhm," Tony says suspiciously.

"Jarvis, can you please show the camera footage of yesterday night?" Tony asked Jarvis with a big smile on his face.

Oh no

-goodnight, (Y/N)-

Everyone looked with open mouths to the footage.

"Now that's not nothing!" Scott says, totally fangirling.

"Huh, I didn't even notice." You tried to shrug it off, hiding the blush that was creeping up your neck.

"Nonsense!" Thor said whilst laughing.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go freshen up," You say, trying to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.


	4. the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are basically going to be more parts where they are on vacation, but with different concepts. Well, you'll see.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I love you 3000

All the avengers were together in the living room, all doing their own thing. 

"Avengers, Fury has decided to give us two more vacation weeks," Steve says.

"You know what that means, we're going to Hawaii y'all. Whoop Whoop" Tony says excitedly.

"Now, I will make sure everything is booked and ready when we arrive. We will leave... Tonight. Chop Chop. Go get your suitcases ready. " Tony ordered.

Everyone did exactly what he said and hurried off to pack for the vacation. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
(later at diner)

"Okay so let's go over our game plan. We will fly in my private jet, and we'll arrive tomorrow morning. We'll drop off our suitcases and check out our rooms, and spend the rest of the day at the pool. My e-mail is open for suggestions. Any questions?" Tony said.

To anyone who didn't know Tony well, his behavior might seem weird, but you get used to it when you live with the guy. 

"What about the rooms, do we all get our own rooms orr" I ask.

"Uh I don't know, we'll see I guess." He said with a mischievous smile.

"(Y/N) and Bucky, could you do us a favor and loading the luggage in the jet, please," Pepper asked.

We both agreed and headed to the jet.

\--------------------------------  
(switch to Tony pov)

Once he was sure they were out of the room, he started talking.

"Before we start, does anybody wanna get out. This is (Y/N) and Bucky were talking about, it won't be easy." Stark said seriously.

No one answered, they all saw how happy they both made each other and they wanted them together.

Bruce got out his notepad: "Any ideas?'

"They should share a hotel room, and a bed," Nat said with a smirk.

"Love it, Brucy put it on the list," Tony said. 

"We should play truth or dare and anytime one of them is asked to do something, we should make them do something together," Wanda said, with the happiest expression ever on her face. 

"Great idea Wanda, anyone else?"

"We should make (Y/N) slip and make sure Bucky catches her," Scott said.

"We can try that at the pool tomorrow!" Clint chimed in.

"Once we're back home, we should lock them in the elevator," Sam said.

"Yess!" someone yelled.

"Okay, so it's official. Mission (your ship name) has started" Tony said dramatically.


	5. The plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might post less this week because I have exams, or I just don't care and post anyways :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I love you 3000

It was finally time to leave, and everyone was very excited. It was though being an avenger, occasionally you just needed a break, and you were happy to spend that break with your family.

"Everybody inside? Great, to Hawaii!" Tony yelled.

"Hey, Bucky. Wanna watch a movie?" You said whilst sitting next to you.

"Well actually-" He started saying, until Steve interrupted him.

"Buck, I thought we were going to sit next to each other." Steve said with a confused look on his face.

When Sam heard this, he was quick to help. He was a die hard (your shipname) shipper and he was not about to let it be destroyed by a confused captain America. And It would be nice to spend some time with his bestfriend.

"Oh, come on now. Let the lovebirds be. You can come sit next to me." Sam said with a smile.

"Great;" Steve sarcastically said under his breath.

When they were gone, you decided to watch Titanic. Bucky didn't know they made it into a movie, and he never watched it. Of course that was a scandal. So you were going to watch it together.

"I'm warning you, I am gonna cry. A lot." You said, with a serious look on your face.

The other's would just laugh at you, but he was different. He actually looked concerned. So, you put your hand in his, and started the movie. Later on you fell asleep once again, on his arm, and he didn't move a muscle. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Tony pov)

"Hey Bucky, we were thinking-" Tony started saying.

"Shshsh," Bucky wisperd, pointing at (Y/N).

When he sees (Y/N), her hand entangled with his, her head resting on his shoulder he knew it was time for a team huddle. He send a text in the (your ship name) group chat and told everyone to meet at the bathrooms.

When the last person arrived, Tony started talking like a 8 year old girl.

"Are you guys seeing them! They're so cute! They should totally do it!" He said, overly excited.

"I agree, does anyone have any ideas on how to fast forward in our plan?" Wanda asks. 

"We could turn down the heat." Bruce suggest. "They'll cuddle, maybe Bucky gives her his sweater, it'll be cute."

"I'll turn down the heat!" Nat said, already full in motion.

"I'll install the camera!" Scott said, pulling out a pink, glittery camera out of his pockets. "It's from Cassie alright, I promised to make some foto's." He said, trying to defend himself.

"Okay everyone go!" Tony said.

\--------------------------  
(Bucky pov)

He looked down to (Y/N) and saw her beautiful face. He began feeling cold, and apparently he wasn't the only one because he noticed that (Y/N) started shivering. Panic running through his mind he send a signal to Steve, who sat at the end of the plane. Steve, as the bestfriend that he was, immediately came over. 

"Buck, what's wrong?"

"She's shivering, what am I supposed to do?" He asked worried.

"Uhh, I don't know man, maybe put your sweatshirt on her." Steve said uncomfortable, he never really was good at this stuff.

"Yeah thanks," Bucky said distracted.

Without hesitation Bucky pulled his sweatshirt over his head and laid it on you. It didn't do much, so he decided to go a step further. He easily picked you up and placed you on his lap. Feeling the body heat of Bucky, you curl up holding his shirt in your fists, placing your head in the crook of his neck.

He was surprised, sure. It was just because of the cold, just because of the cold, he kept repeating to himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
((Y/N) pov)

You wake up with the sound of someone whispering in your ear. 

"Hey, (Y/N), it's time to wake up, we've landed." You recognise the voice as Bucky, wait what, that doesn't make sense.

Slowly you open your eyes and look straight into his. When you realise that you are literally curled up on his lap, holding on to his shirt like it was going to disappear, you flush with embarrassment. 

When he realised you wanted to get out of his grip, he quickly picked you up like a bride and put you down. Your bodies were now so close, so close.

Your eyes shifted to his lips for a second, you had a strange urge to kiss him. You were just leaning in when-

"Guys we gotta go-" Tony trailed of when he saw you and Bucky, "Oh, what's going on here?" He said with a smirk.

"Uh nothing," Bucky said, taking a step back. You felt the emptiness, you probably looked like a fool.

Trying to change to look on Tony's face, you quickly changed the subject. "Why is it so damn cold in here"

"Here" Bucky says, handing you a sweatshirt, his sweatshirt?

"Thanks," you say, and with that he leaves the plane.

When you look back at Tony, he's looking very fulfilled.

"Shut it tin man," You say, trying to wipe that smug look of his face.

"I'm just saying you are wearing his sweatshirt, you were cuddling, and you seemed pretty close..."

You were so done with Tony, you and Bucky were just friends. It was just a moment of desperation. You wouldn't have kissed anyways. Right?


	6. The pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is so late, but yk, exams.
> 
> Anywhore, enjoy!
> 
> I love you 3000

"Ok, so we'll check out our rooms real quick, change, and head up to the pool." Tony says.

"Fine, but what are the living arrangements?" Clint asks.

"Right so, me and Pepper, obviously, Sam and Steve, Wanda and Nat, Bruce and Thor, Clint and Scott, Bucky and (Y/N) and James you get your own room."Tony said quickly.

"OK, everyone go!" Nat yelled.

Right when you wanted to complain, everyone was gone. You and Bucky were the only ones left. You seemed furious, he just looked very uncomfortable.

"Hey, Uhm, I'm sure they're two beds, let's just not make a big deal about it." Bucky said, trying to remove the awkwardness.

"Yeah right," you said, a hint of sarcasm in your voice.

\---------------------------------------------

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" You yelled through the whole hotel, right after you entered your hotel room.

You were ready to go kill that son of a bitch, just when you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist.

"(Y/N), calm down. I'll sleep on the floor. It's no big deal." He said nonchalant, his arms still wrapped around you.

You looked into his eyes, they let you know where home is.

When he realized that you were still in his arms, he quickly let go. Somehow you wanted to jump back into his embrace. It was so comfortable and safe.

"(Y/N)!" Bucky called after you.

"Huh, yeah what?" You answered, seeming a bit lost.

"Do you want to take the bathroom?" Bucky asked.

"For what?" You said, with a very dumb expression on your face.

"To change, you know. For the pool." He said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Right yeah, I will be right back." You said, hurrying off to the bathroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready (Y/N)?" Bucky asked, whilst knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah," I say when you open the bathroom door.

Wow, I thought. I mean I knew he was a super soldier but damn. When you realized you were staring, you quickly looked up, but it seemed like Bucky enjoyed the view too.

"You ready to go, or do you wanna stare some more?" You said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Bucky said, snapping out of it.

\--------------------------------  
(later at the pool)

"OH there they are everyone in the pool!" Tony yelled when you and Bucky came through the doors.

"It's okay I'm not mad" You said, you would be, it's just that sleeping with Bucky didn't seem so bad afterall.

"H-how?" Stark said confused. He thaught that you would have killed him by now.

"Just let it go, mkay?" You said with a smile, going over to the sun loungers.

All the avengers looked at Bucky with a confused look. They didn"t expect such calm behavior from you.

"What?" He said shrugging it off, going to lay next to you.

"Everyone, mini bar, now!" Tony whispered.

\-------------------------------------

(Tony pov)

"Ok, so does everyone remember the plan?" Tony says excitedly, an expensive scotch resting in his hand.

"I am so ready for Lady (Y/N) and Lord Bucky to bang," Thor says with a big smile.

"Same," Nat says whilst smirking.

"Now Scott don't you dare miss one inch of footage alright? This is important. I need it to put it into my PowerPoint," Stark said, looking ahead, already picturing it.

"I will be the best paparazzi you have ever seen!" Scott said.

"Okay, action!"

\------------

(Bucky pov)

He was laying next to you, dreaming of a world where he had the guts to kiss in that goddamn plane. But of course, he didn't, he was the winter soldier for god's sake and was scared of a girl. He used to be able to talk to women so easily, that changed.

He was even desperate enough to try online dating, that was pretty crazy. A lot of weird pictures. Even tiger photos, half of the time he didn't even know what he was looking at, it's a lot.

But here he was laying next to you, fantasizing about you, even though he knew it was useless. Everyone in the tower knew you'd never date. And with you, you never know if it's flirting, or just making fun of you. He decided to just drop it, it was never going to happen, and you know what? He didn't even want it to happen.

It's just a desperate moment.

He saw you stand up, no wonder to go to the mini bar, he laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" You asked, an intrigued look on your face.

"Nothing, nothing. Go get drunk" He said, not even glancing you a look.

Right when you wanted to go to the bar, you started to lose your balance. It felt just like when Wanda got in your head once. Bucky noticed and was by your side in a second, and thank god he was because otherwise, you would have collapsed on the floor.

Just like that, when you looked into his eyes, the dizziness disappeared. And you just kept staring. He is holding you, his worried expression on his face fading when he meets your eyes. Your hand is now on his chest, and you've stood up. You are so close, so close. You want to lean in so bad and just jump his bones, but you can't.

Once you realize this, it's like the romantic bubble had burst. Trying to escape his embrace, you mumble some random excuse and run away to your hotel room.

To the hotel room you share, shit, you thought. Guess you can't hide from your feeling after all.


End file.
